


Stay In My Corner, Babe

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Tristan inconsapevole continuò tranquillamente a parlare: «Perché vedi, Elijah… In pratica… mi hai portato qui per sfoggiarmi davanti alla tua famiglia. – Inclinò la testa, radioso e insolente – Volevi… stupirli. Scandalizzarli. E sebbene io abbia una particolare inclinazione per le scene melodrammatiche… trovo la cosa abbastanza di cattivo gusto. Non ne hai bisogno. Essi sanno. Aurora sa. Questa sfida sembra solo un modo per convincere te stesso…»





	Stay In My Corner, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico – Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall, Kol Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5  
> Note alla serie: Questo è il primo racconto della mia immaginaria stagione 5, che si chiamerà probabilmente L’Amour Et La Guerre, in omaggio ai titoli francesi delle altre due serie, e alla canzone di Fleurie, Love And War, che chiudeva la mia stagione 4. In questa storia Elijah e Tristan si sono già ritrovati, dopo l’amnesia del primo. La storia della sua perduta memoria verrà approfondita con qualche successivo flashback, che devo ancora mettere a punto. Questo racconto è stato scritto una decina di giorni fa, e perciò ho dovuto correggerlo alla luce di certi recenti SPOILERS, che non hanno ancora avuto conferma.  
> Dedica: A Miky. Ci sono cose in questa storia che fanno parte del tuo headcanon, prima di tutti quel “in pratica”, che ho scelto proprio per te XD. E le sue orecchie accese…  
> Ad Abby. Ti avevo già anticipato la trama, anche se ho dovuto portare alcune modificheTi ringrazio per l’ispirazione, soprattutto nelle scene corali.  
> Rating: VM14   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Stay In My Corner, Babe**  
   
   
 _I won't always be a winner babe_  
 _In fact I'm bound to burn_  
All these bumps in the road, dear  
Just lessons we learned  
We learned  
Stay in my corner babe  
Stay in my corner please  
Stay in my corner babe  
I will fight for you if you fight for me too  
They can steal away my soul  
Hang me dangerously low  
I don't care for the gold  
'Cause I've been down there before  
Before  
Stay in my corner babe  
Stay in my corner please  
Stay in my corner babe  
I will fight for you if you fight for me too  
   
Stay In My Corner – The Arcs  
   
 

   
Decise immediatamente cosa doveva fare, nel momento stesso in cui un brillante, impudente sorriso illuminò il volto dell’altro, all’altro lato del tavolo.  
Tristan inconsapevole continuò tranquillamente a parlare: «Perché vedi, Elijah… In pratica… mi hai portato qui per sfoggiarmi davanti alla tua famiglia. – Inclinò la testa, radioso e insolente – Volevi… stupirli. Scandalizzarli. E sebbene io abbia una particolare inclinazione per le scene melodrammatiche… trovo la cosa abbastanza di cattivo gusto. Non ne hai bisogno. Essi sanno. Aurora sa. Questa sfida sembra solo un modo per convincere te stesso…»  
«Balla con me.» Non un invito, ma un ordine.  
Il sorrisetto di Tristan si congelò sul bel volto dai lineamenti delicati. Impallidì, poi tirò le labbra nella linea sottile, leggermente tremolante di un rifiuto. «Stai scherzando.» La voce tremò di una rabbia a stento trattenuta.  
   
All’altro lato della sala Niklaus bloccandosi all’improvviso era rimasto in ascolto. Un ricciolo rosso e dispettoso era sceso a ombreggiargli la fronte leggermente corrucciata. Sorrideva.  
Anche Kol per un attimo smise di tubare con la splendida moglie perennemente imbronciata.  
I due fratelli Mikaelson sembravano attenderli al varco.  
Un livida Hayley allungò comunque affettuosamente una mano attraverso uno dei tavoli più appartati, in direzione di Alaric.  
   
Freya e Keelin avevano dato forfait, a causa delle condizioni di Keelin e soprattutto per consentire a Freya di appartarsi per un incantesimo protettivo. Che consentisse ai quattro fratelli di vedersi senza rischi, almeno per una sera.  
Elijah non aveva ancora riconquistato la memoria, non del tutto. Ma Tristan, che lo aveva contattato a Manosque, gli aveva raccontato ogni cosa. Riportandolo alla propria vita, alle proprie responsabilità, e dentro il proprio letto.  
   
I più vicini alla coppia formata da Sire e recalcitrante Creatura erano anche i meno attenti alla loro presenza: Rebekah e Marcel erano persi l’uno nello sguardo dell’altra, e sembravano non aver udito l’audace invito di Elijah.  
Per fortuna i giovani, Josie, Lizzie, Hope con il suo Roman, erano fuori a divertirsi con passatempi più consoni a ragazzi della loro età.  
Che non comprendevano una cena elegante in un ristorante prenotato solo per loro: i Mikaelson con i loro accompagnatori, pochi selezionati vampiri fra quelli più fidati, le poche streghe ancora amiche di Marcel e quelle rimaste tra le Sorelle che avevano lavorato con la Strix. Una compagnia scelta e pericolosa, necessaria a ristabilire la pace in Nola e a sconfiggere per sempre la strega Inadu, i cui frammenti sopravvivevano nell’anima di Klaus, di Elijah, di Rebekah e di Kol.  
Una cena raffinata e fiumi di champagne, antiche gelosie e rivalità tra vampiri, non sembravano il contesto più adeguato per quei giovanetti che, pur dotati di poteri soprannaturali, volevano solo fare le cose della loro età.  
Tristan sospirò: era già abbastanza imbarazzante condividere la stessa aria, gli stessi confini del pur enorme salone, con la ex del proprio uomo.  
Con la donna che lo aveva condannato all’eterno supplizio, e che non faceva mistero di volerlo morto.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
Per Tristan era diverso. Egli voleva che Hayley vivesse. A mille miglia da loro, e con l’uomo che riteneva il più giusto per lei.  
Al momento sembrava indecisa tra il rassicurante professore e il pericoloso padre della propria figlia. Voci di corridoio parlavano anche di un bell’irlandese, di nome Declan.  
A Tristan non importava. Ma non poteva concederle il vantaggio di essere morta, o sofferente, poiché temeva che una tale eventualità avrebbe addolcito il “sensibile” cuore del proprio Creatore.  
Tristan non la temeva e non la considerava più di tanto. Non temeva nessuno, a dire il vero.  
Ma… ballare? Davanti allo sguardo pungente di Kol o in faccia al beffardo sorriso di Klaus?  
Il suo uomo era un pazzo oppure un sadico.  
Sapeva quale prova difficile potesse essere affrontare il loro esame, e come Tristan facesse ogni volta ricorso a ogni sua scaltrezza, e a tutta la freddezza e a tutto l’orgoglio. E dunque non c’era alcun bisogno di rendersi ridicoli.  
Ma… «Balla con me…» sussurrò Elijah con voce più bassa e se possibile ancora più seducente.  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro?» la domanda di Tristan era quasi accorata.  
«Sì.» rispose Elijah con un sorriso affilato.  
E poi lo fece. La sua mano si allungò sul tavolo, due dita tese a significare un invito, o forse a mimare il gesto di una pistola.*  
Con molta calma si alzò davanti a lui, la giacca scura completamente sbottonata, ogni movimento che pur nella sua calma dignitosa sembrava già un passo di danza.  
Nulla poteva renderlo ridicolo. Era troppo sicuro di sé. Troppo bello.  
Un filino arrogante, certo. Nondimeno l’audacia divertita di quell’invito era troppo eccitante per essere ignorata. Troppo giocosa per non essere un po’ anche tenera.  
Tristan inclinò ancora il capo, poi alzò leggermente il mento come faceva quando era in procinto di accettare una sfida. La lama bianca del proprio sorriso era l’unica arma di cui disponeva al momento. Si alzò, gli occhi che brillavano, lucidi e intrepidi. «È il primo invito che ricevo da secoli…» tentò di scherzare. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, in un modo che nessun trucco avrebbe potuto celare.  
Ma nulla al mondo era più rassicurante di quella mano tesa. Elijah fece un cenno e un giovanotto alla console lasciò partire un lento.  
Tristan ne riconobbe immediatamente il languore. “Stay in my corner, babe…” Era il pezzo che suonavano quella sera al ristorante, quando Elijah si era presentato in modo inopportuno, e con l’inatteso cuore in barattolo dell’assistente personale di Tristan.  
Le luci si abbassarono velando il loro sguardo d’intesa, le espressioni allibite, divertite, curiose degli altri.  
Tristan avrebbe potuto giurare di aver avvertito la morbida risatina di Klaus.  
Kol li ignorò ostentatamente, concentrandosi su una radiosa, finalmente ilare Davina.  
Hayley sollevò di scatto gli occhi, gelidamente immutabili, inalberando il suo broncio da ragazzina.  
Si scambiarono l’ennesima occhiata insolente e risentita, ma Tristan si chiese se per un istante lei non avesse avvolto Elijah in un sorriso tenero, in uno sguardo per una volta dolcemente complice.  
Riflessioni veloci, pensieri effimeri e osservazioni opinabili… Ogni cosa svanì nel momento in cui le dita di Elijah sfiorarono le sue. Una mano carezzevole sulle sue spalle, l’altra quasi rapace intorno alla vita.  
Lo strinse a sé e Tristan fu travolto dal suo sensualissimo odore. «Stai stringendo…» gli sussurrò senza sapere come difendersi.  
«Ti metto in imbarazzo, Milord?»  
«No. Ma non è necessario.» rispose Tristan cercando di mostrarsi impassibile.  
«Lo è – la voce di Elijah avrebbe potuto sciogliere entrambi i poli, provocando dolci catastrofi su tutta la terra – La musica non mi basta. La musica è per tutti. Io voglio ascoltare il tuo cuore.»  
Ora il Sire era così vicino che il suo fiato sul collo gli ustionava la pelle, strusciava il bel volto non rasato sulle sue guance, sulla gola, e la stretta era tanto tenace da rivelare in modo inequivocabile dove il suo cuore impazzito pompasse il sangue.  
La mano di Elijah scese.  
«Quello non è il mio cuore, Elijah.»  
Protetto dalla penombra il suo Sire ribadiva il proprio possesso su altre parti della sua Creatura, meno nobili forse ma non meno desiderabili.  
«In effetti non sono solito palpare il sedere delle mie partners… Almeno credo. Non in pubblico.»  
«Sentirtelo dire è insieme consolante e offensivo.»  
«Ma vedi, Tristan… nessuna di loro poteva essere nello stesso tempo così seducente e così irritante… - Il Conte si ritrasse. Elijah continuava a sorridere, mentre la mano si faceva sempre più insolente – Al punto da farmi restare indeciso se baciarle o prenderle a schiaffi…»  
Gli occhi chiari lampeggiarono. «Non osare rivolgerti a me in questo modo.» sibilò. Era paonazzo, con i capelli che si arricciavano un poco sulla nuca e ai lati del collo. Guance e orecchie così accese che gli occhi ne erano esaltati, mentre fissavano Elijah con il loro splendore quasi insostenibile.  
«Ecco… vedi di che cosa parlo? Di questo… Del colore delle tue guance, dei tuoi capelli che non prendono mai la direzione che si attende da loro… - Elijah rise – Di quel tuo broncio altezzoso, delle tue smorfie insolenti… Di quei tuoi occhi incredibili.» Elijah piegando il viso incollò la fronte alla sua. L’oscurità del suo sguardo inghiottiva tutto quanto intorno a loro. Ma d’altra parte il resto del mondo aveva smesso di esistere da un po’. Da quando il suo Sire gli aveva teso la mano, ripetendo il gesto con cui, tanto tempo prima, lo aveva salvato.  
«Dei tuoi occhi – ripeté Elijah pensoso – che mi tormentano da mille anni…» Si fermò.  
Tristan trattenne il fiato. Forse la musica aveva smesso di suonare. Forse no. Il vampiro più giovane non si soffermò a valutare se quelle parole fossero frutto di veri ricordi, o dei suoi racconti.  
La sala si era svuotata e il mondo non girava più.  
«E io, vedi – Elijah continuò - non posso fare a meno… Di infuriarmi, di odiarti anche un po’… Per il fatto che sei così arrogante… E così bello.»  
Fu Tristan a baciarlo.  
Allungando una mano e aggrappandosi letteralmente alle spalle e al collo.  
Una coltre di silenzio era scesa davvero sull’immensa sala, e di quella che uno spettatore troppo romantico avrebbe definito “la loro canzone” restava solo un’eco lontana.  
   
«Wow! Siamo sicuri che non fosse più divertente restare qui?» Il sorriso impudente di Roman lampeggiò un attimo nella penombra della sala, prima che Hope, leggiadra e imbarazzata, lo trascinasse via. «Scusa, zio Elijah.» un sorriso timido e sfrontato insieme. Il sorriso di Klaus.  
Elijah si staccò dal proprio amante per abbozzare un cenno di assenso, e Tristan, un po’ stordito, sfuggì il suo abbraccio e le attenzioni di tutti, raggiungendo di nuovo la confortevole riservatezza del loro tavolo.  
   
Klaus dall’altra parte della stanza sollevò con un ghigno un lungo flute di champagne.  
Hayley ballava con Alaric, e apparentemente non aveva visto nulla.  
Kol e Davina avevano già lasciato la stanza, e li osservavano di lontano, nel giardino illuminato a giorno.  
Sembrava che il mondo, tutto sommato, avesse continuato a girare.  
Tristan sedette, più turbato e stropicciato di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Sei contento, ora?» i suoi occhi lampeggiarono severi.  
«Non ancora.» rispose Elijah con fare insolente.  
«Dovevi dimostrare qualcosa? A qualcuno?» chiese Tristan in un soffio. E assottigliò lo sguardi in direzione di Hayley.  
«Io no. E tu?»  
«Io cosa?»  
«Come è andato il tuo tentativo di ostentare la massima indifferenza?»  
Tristan inclinò la testa, sorrise. «Molto male.» rispose. Nel dirlo afferrò la mano dell’altro, la premette proprio al centro del petto, superando la risibile barriera della camicia candida.  
Elijah indugiò per un attimo sulla pelle tiepida. Sospirò. Poi sorrise ancora, vagamente beffardo. «Dovevo portarti un bouquet?»  
Tristan stava per ribattere, ma poi unì le labbra in una smorfia irriverente.  
Si fissarono, e per una volta risero insieme.  
   
E non smisero di fissarsi per lunghi istanti. Al punto che Kol, rientrando con la propria bella per mano, li fissò a bocca aperta e rapidamente costrinse la propria ragazza al dietro front. «Ah, questo no.» lo sentirono sbottare.  
Perché va bene il ballo, lasciamo stare la bravata di quel bacio in pubblico.  
Ma la tenerezza con cui si fissavano ora era ai limiti dell’indecenza.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
